


Marry me

by Yuccaa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师hitman reborn
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuccaa/pseuds/Yuccaa
Summary: 白兰向骸求婚了
Relationships: 10069, Byakuran & Rokudou Mukuro, 白骸
Kudos: 6





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> 基于部分原著的主线结束后的10+背景，带点普通的ABO世界观，各种细节设定很混搭，请不要纠结。

(上)  
夏天的时候，Gesso家族受邀去参加了一场婚礼。  
那天日本的气温超过了四十度，婚礼在海边举行。消融的气旋，烈日以及灰白的沙滩。  
新娘新郎跟Vongola家族关系密切，那边正闹得鸡飞狗跳，而Gesso家族的人礼貌地坐在餐桌前用餐，喝酒，聊天。  
桔梗隐约听到Vongola家族的人开玩笑似的打趣他们的十代首领，打算什么时候结婚。桔梗对答案不感兴趣，却把这个问题提给了白兰。当然，是玩笑性质。  
“其实您也该考虑找一位合适的伴侣。”  
“嗯——”白兰故作思考的沉吟了一会儿，“但我是不婚主义者啊。”

后来白兰把这个问题抛给了六道骸。

六道骸被困在Millefiore的大厦里有段时间了，具体有多久，他也不知道。房间里没有钟表，唯一的窗户是由虚拟影像构成，不断切换着不同时段下不同外观的摩天楼。他尝试过逃出去，也成功过一次。  
外面的世界虽然说不上多么令人憧憬，但也算是有趣。就算世界毁灭，总好过这间纯白的屋子无所事事。  
为了防止他逃跑，白兰不在这间房间做任何多余的布置，甚至连本书也不给。大多数时候，六道骸只能躺在床上，习惯性的思绪游离。看着纯白天花板的时间长了，视网膜都能自动开始放映电影。  
到底有什么理由呆在这里?  
一股不算太重的力道把他从思绪里拽出来。  
六道骸看向压住他膝盖的白兰。白兰握着他的手，咬住他的手指，不轻不重地把牙齿嵌进皮肤里去。  
六道骸皱起眉，“甜食也会让人酒精中毒吗?”但这句话还没说出口，就被当事人堵了回去。  
“骸君，和我结婚吧。”  
“是什么让你产生了这种幻觉?”  
通常情况下，继续把玩笑开下去，就等于什么都没有说。  
白兰依然笑着注视着骸的眼睛，“嗯，做了那么多次，会怀孕也是理所当然的事。虽然我不想要小孩，但骸君的另当别论。”  
骸附和着笑了两声，“这是不可能的，我是Beta。”  
“起初我以为你是Alpha，至于你说自己是Beta这件事，我也真的相信过呢。但目前看来，你至少骗了我两次。”他埋头嗅着骸的脖子，一如既往的，只有一股淡淡的洗发精香气。  
白兰用一种胁迫又饱含引诱的语气说：“你吃了什么药吗?交出来。”

欺骗就是这段暧昧关系的本质。六道骸再熟悉不过。  
六道骸不相信自己自己怀了这家伙的孩子，这在理论上不成立。即便白兰把自己当作普通的Beta来对待，什么措施都不做，但至少骸清楚自己是个什么情况。

“你是Omega?”  
某个曾经受惠于他的药店老板，神情惊讶的说出这句话。  
六道骸靠在柜台旁，手里拿着几瓶厂商不同却都贵的要命的抑制剂。他不在乎价钱，但这些东西的效果都远远达不到他的预期。  
所有人都以为他是Alpha，他也从没纠正过这个误会。  
“所以，有什么建议吗?”骸简明扼要的要求他给出解决方案。  
老板神情凝重并且谨慎的拿走他手里那几瓶药，从柜台后面另外选了几盒胶囊，“可以试试这种药，黑市里的新品，效果很好，时效非常长。”  
骸伸手拿走药盒，漫不经心的看了一眼上面的文字，和正规的药品比较起来显得非常简陋，没有商标，没有广告图，只有无数条密密麻麻细如蚊足的注意事项，像裹着一整圈的说明书。  
药店老板一副欲言又止的样子，但最终还是说了出来：“这是禁药，副作用可能会导致不孕。根据现有条例，这是绝对禁止……”  
“你真会说废话。”  
“好吧，抛开法律不谈，这同时还会对你的健康产生负面影响。”

权衡一下，谁都知道该怎么选吧。  
六道骸拧开水龙头，看着水流卷走附着在池子边缘的食物残渣，卷起漩涡，将呕吐物冲刷洗净。这让人有种在毁尸灭迹的错觉。  
朦胧的雾气弥漫在四周，镜子里的脸被浴室顶灯照得苍白惨淡，骸用幻术覆盖住了自己的脸，覆写上一层微笑。

“骸君，你藏的东西在哪里?”  
这是近日白兰说最多的一句话，六道骸甚至感觉他有些聒噪。  
“没有任何东西。”六道骸会嘲笑似的回答他。实际上，他用了一点幻术将盒子遮挡了起来，几乎毫不费力。有趣的是，白兰能轻松制住他，却对这种简单的把戏一无所知。  
某天，白兰破天荒的善心大发，给他带来了一本书。这本软装书非常厚，字小而密，让六道骸忍不住想起那个白色药盒。  
骸靠在床头翻着白兰给书，意外的是，他曾经看过这本小说，仔仔细细地完整阅读过。不过大概只是巧合。白兰站在不远处，静静看着他，更像是在观察。  
骸将食指放在两页之间，合上书后抬头看向站在他面前的人，“现在几点?”  
“五点左右。”白兰的表情像在询问他，知道这件事有什么意义?“你饿了吗?我让厨房准备了特别套餐哦。我希望你能好好调养身体，所以，除了我给你的东西，你最好别再吃什么不该吃的东西。”  
骸只好将书页折起一角，搁在床头柜上，冲他摊开手，“你已经全部搜查过了，不是吗?我也不希望你擅自失望后又擅自迁怒在我身上呢，所以我必须再次强调，关于孩子的事只是你一厢情愿的错误推论。”

夜里骸又吐了一次，把Millefiore大厨精心烹制的套餐吐了个一干二净。  
白兰守在骸身边，扶着他的背。但显然他并不知道该怎么应对这种情况，这让他感到有些紧张了，因为他空着手走出去，然后又空着手走进来。  
最后白兰走到虚拟影像模拟出的窗前，倒了半杯水回到卫生间，弯下膝盖，把杯子递到骸的嘴边。骸垂着头，尽量克制着动作，避免弄脏衣领和手套。他轻轻的摇了摇头，几乎不像是在拒绝。

“骸君，我需要你向我保证，你不会做出什么让我难堪的事来。”  
六道骸无力的靠在墙上，“这我可保证不了。”  
白兰露出了为难的表情。  
骸不介意直接道破他的心思：“不用想了，我不看医生。”  
“嗯，大概也只是孕吐而已。”  
“绝对不是孕吐。”

设计和主张建造这间房间的人是白兰。原本并不是专门用作监禁特定的某个人，不过是为了防止窃听才进行的层层设置，一切服务于商业目的。  
后来，为了六道骸，他又完善了一下功能。效果非常不错，骸几乎毫无办法，幻术在这里只能像变小型魔术一般施展，无法产生任何影响。  
但仍有缺陷——白兰注意到每次开门进来或者推门离开的时候，骸都用那双异色瞳牢牢盯着自己。在骸看来，那是个机会，并且他想努力抓住这个机会。

“关于之前的那个提议，你考虑好了吗。”  
六道骸拿着白兰送来的黑巧克力咬了一口，漫不经心的反问他：“哦?我不记得了，什么提议?”  
白兰一副非常好脾气的样子，“结婚。”  
“原来你会想跟玩具结婚，真是有趣的癖好。”  
“你还在记仇啊。”  
“事实而已。”骸把巧克力上的锡箔纸卷起来，露出更多黑色的部分，放在嘴里，没有直接利落地咬下去，而是用牙齿磨在一点碎屑，慢慢化在嘴里。  
“骸君，甜食吃太多会胖。”  
骸懒得吐槽他。  
白兰挨着骸并肩坐下，“想出去走走吗?你应该很喜欢散步吧。”  
骸侧过头笑着看他，对于挑衅，骸从不示弱，“真是受宠若惊，你的主意变得有点太快。”  
“当然是跟我一起。骸君是我的Fidanzata嘛。”

白兰当然没有忘记上次的事。因为一个小小的疏忽，骸逃走了。  
入江正一也没有忘记那一天，自认识以来，头次见白兰毫不掩饰的大发雷霆。不过这也是在所难免，毕竟白兰从见到六道骸的第一面开始，不论死活，都没打算再放他离开。  
出于跟Vongola的交情，入江在那次的事情里也暗中协助过六道骸。关于这件事，白兰从没有提出过要追究他，但入江想，白兰大人一定是知道的。  
入江一边愁绪万千地想着，一边用勺子搅开咖啡，他注意到连茶水间都被人布置上了大簇晚香玉。  
某人悄无声息的出现在入江背后，拍了一下他的肩膀，结果入江反应出奇的大，被吓得大叫，杯子也被撂翻，咖啡洒了一地。  
“白兰大人，请不要故意吓唬我!”  
“是你太专心了。你在想什么啊，小正?”白兰抱叫来了保洁打扫地板。  
入江正一移开目光，“没，没什么……”  
“有点事需要拜托小正去做。”  
“当然没问题。”入江正一专心听他说下去。  
“帮我订购白玫瑰，要能够堆满一座城堡。顺便再邀请一些熟人，Giglionero和Vongola之类的。”白兰笑眯眯地说，“我要结婚了。”  
入江正一＆清洁员＆路过的桔梗：“?”

(中)  
[我要结婚了。]  
这种如同浪子回头般的话，从Millefiore首领的嘴里说出来，令人不可思议。  
桔梗专心留意着白兰身边出现过的每一个人，会是那个新来的助手吗?还是前台那个漂亮姑娘?  
“白兰大人要去约会。”桔梗对入江正一说，“你知道是谁吗?”  
入江戴着耳机，但里面没有任何声音，他正在专心检查几张新买的专辑的歌词本，“不知道。白兰大人的原话，是个漂亮高挑的美人。”  
桔梗注意到一旁的柜子上放着一把还沾着露珠的白玫瑰，“你也要去约会了?”  
“本来要送给那位美人的礼物，白兰大人要求的。”入江的声音充满无奈，“但是美人不愿意见外人，我没有得到去地下车库的许可。”  
“好吧......那个人现在就在这里?”  
“也许吧。白兰大人的居住区有独立电梯，如果他不愿意，我们就无权得知。”  
桔梗很少跟入江说这么多话，他如同对神灯许下最后一个愿望般，决定了最后的问题：“你觉得会是谁?”  
入江顿了顿，如实告知：“不知道。但我已经开始准备联系婚礼团队了，白兰大人希望所有认识的人都到场。”

婚礼请帖还没有开始派发，因为场地仍然待定，但这件事已经迅速传遍内外。  
人们都不约而同想到联姻，靠缔结婚姻来巩固势力关系，相互扶持，这对于家族来说不是什么稀罕事。  
隶属Millefiore的Giglionero家族，γ担当发言人，向所有人表示这事跟他们家族无关，会献上祝福，勿扰。同样结盟的Vongola家族也表示一无所知，没有关联。  
Vongola内部讨论了一下如果这事成为现实，是否应该善意邀请一下已经消失了大半年的雾之守护者来参加婚礼。不过内部一致认为，库洛姆正在游学，不用非得麻烦她特意去一趟意大利。至于六道骸，不用想，提起他的人难道是在讲冷笑话?

六道骸站银灰色的沙滩上，忽然感到一阵凉意。  
今天不是个好天气，密云低垂，灰霾，风声在鼓膜里颤动着，瑟瑟有声。远远能看见海平面上浮着黑礁环绕的小岛，码头旁有座小小的礼拜堂，岛上零星散落着几栋灰白的房子。  
系在岸边的驳船随着海浪沉浮，渔灯还悬在锈迹斑斑的栏杆上，但没有任何属于人的声音，只有寥寥的海鸥啼鸣从远处传来。  
白兰牵着他的手，走在清冷的沙滩上，“骸君，你希望婚礼在哪里举行?虽然我一个人也能办妥，但我想多参考你的意见。毕竟，人们不是常说婚姻应该由双方共同经营?”  
骸只是别过脸笑了笑，已经放弃一而再再而三的申明，自己不会跟他结婚。  
白兰带着他穿越了这片沙滩，绕过一片棕榈林，来到海岸的另一侧。骸望着海面，不时抬头看一眼防洪堤上的别墅，通常情况下这种房子会养一两条狗，但此刻依然只有海鸥的啼鸣。藏匿在厚重云层后面的昏白太阳，渐渐滑落西沉，但仍不见踪影，只看见那种弥漫在视野中的那片灰蒙蒙的光线一点点黯淡下去。  
集市就在远方，堤岸上串联着一排白色篷布，灯火明明灭灭的亮起。  
白兰的话题已经从婚礼进行到了蜜月，他孜孜不倦的跟骸讲述他的计划，考虑是否在西西里岛上住一个月，反正他不缺时间。但通常情况下，蜜月会挑一些更加新鲜浪漫的地方，最好是两个人都没去过的地方。  
白兰说：“我猜你应该去过很多地方。”  
“你猜错了。”  
“嗯——别担心，以后我会带你去的。”  
骸微笑着扫了他一眼，“我现在的身体状况不适合长途旅行，药的副作用比想象中大很多。我一直在吐。”  
白兰停了下来，“所以，你还在瞒着我吃那个药吗?”  
“这是最后的药了。你回去之后就可以找到剩下的部分，毕竟只要我离开那房间，幻术就会解除。”  
“这次就原谅你，骸君，再被我发现的话，让你下不了床哦。”  
骸继续回到了沉默之中。  
天空开始飘起细密的雨丝，白兰拉着他向集市走去。  
果蔬市场和旧货集市纷杂的交汇在一起，嘈杂的人潮声，伴随着民谣竖琴演奏的帕萨卡利亚，在白色棚屋之间交织。地上摆放着尚未收捡起来的瓷器，专卖给游客的钟表，挂满彩珠项链的半身假人衣架，几只经过磨过已失去光泽的小号被挂在铁架上，互相碰撞着叮当响。  
撑着雨伞的行人手里正拿着蓝白两色相间的地图，八成是图画精美但内容过时的旅游图册。没有路标，公示牌上贴满彩色广告标签，雨水浸湿了路面，染上一层乌黑，青年的侧影在鱼鳞般的背景中闪着银白的微光。  
雨越下越大，白兰让骸在饮料车的雨棚下等他，“我去买把伞。”  
骸已经疲于回复白兰的大多数话。  
白兰在一家摆满手工银质十字架的摊位前驻足，正在摆摊的是个小女孩。白兰拿走一个十字架，递去了身上唯一一张钞票，女孩为难的收下，埋头翻起堆满零钱的口袋。白兰提出不用找现，但他眼下需要一把雨伞，因为他待会儿打算和某个人一起步行回酒店。  
在女孩跑去拿伞的时候，白兰回头向他来的地方张望，那处黄色雨棚下站着三个刚过来的背包客，正踮着脚翻看菜单，不时侧过头说笑。  
白兰走了过去，没有发现骸的身影。  
提着黑色雨伞的女孩跑过来，把伞递到慷慨客人的手边，青年却没有接过去，喃喃自语道：“真的走了呢。”  
女孩也朝他视线的方向望去。这时另一个人轻轻地拿走了她手里的雨伞，抖落上面的水珠。塑料布打开时砰的一声轻响，将白发青年的注意力吸引了过去。  
骸手里的纸袋里正散发着奶酪的香气。  
“这不是你买的伞吗?”  
白兰马上接了过去。  
这伞实在不大，骸迈了一小步，紧挨着白兰的肩膀，和他一起挤在这块圆形内。  
白兰想调整一下位置，但动作却变得不怎么利索。他局促地贴着骸，专心地看着他的侧脸。  
骸剥开包装，不顾形象的当街吃起来。他大概是饿了，但吃东西还是很小口，看不出心急。  
“看到了罕见的场面呢。”骸忽然说。  
白兰过了七八秒才听出来他的意思，“骸君，我应该没有给你钱才对。”  
“当然是幻术。”  
“买小零食都要用幻术吗，好可怜。”  
“因为某个人明明是Millefiore的首领，却连给秘书加薪都不愿意。好可怜。”骸不假思索地讽刺了回去。  
“和我结婚的话，工资卡就交给骸君保管。”  
“我应该说过不会跟你结婚。”  
白兰忽然扑向他。骸反应很快的接住雨伞，犹豫了一下，把只剩一口的卡诺里卷扔进垃圾桶，然后用空出来的手，抵住白兰的额头，慢慢推开。  
“骸君，我想——”  
“免谈。”

白兰消失了半个月后，在某个秋高气爽的午后，他开车回到Millefiore的大厦，停车场里新来的门卫没把他认出来。  
入江正一亲自下去跟保安们解释，在嘱咐下属帮白兰泊车时，他瞅了一眼跑车内部，堆满旅游纪念品，连后视镜上都挂了一只古怪的木制小熊工艺品。

回来后的白兰从橱柜里取出一堆棉花糖，抱在沙发上一袋袋的撕开，同时吃着几个不同口味。另外，他还自己调配了一杯棉花糖热巧克力特饮，因为部下们都忙着抱怨他随心所欲，所以只能由Boss亲自动手。据说，吃甜食有助于改善心情。但白兰明显过量了。  
入江正一怀疑他被那位未婚妻给甩了，却不知道该怎么开口。  
作为婚礼勤杂工，入江必须弄清楚这件事，于是他艰难地开了口，“您看起来很疲倦，约会还愉快吗？”  
“嗯，Fidanzata太可爱，差点就不想回来了。但是结婚后的男人不好好工作是不行的。”  
入江纠结了一会儿，现在他的脑海里，关于那位高大漂亮的“Fidanzata”的形容词又多了一个。无论如何，婚礼没有告吹，十几万朵玫瑰总算不用烂在仓库。  
“这么说来您已经决定好了婚礼的举办地?”  
“就在罗马。原本我想在西西里岛，但客人们或许会不方便。”  
这种贴心让入江正一隐约感到不安，“那么我去准备请帖了。白兰大人，你确定不写名字吗?这样的话可能有些客人会不打算参加。”  
“那可就不好办了呢。我希望所有人都能来，毕竟是只有一次的事。尤其是Vongola十代和他的守护者们，如果缺席任何一个人，我将视为对Gesso家族的全面宣战哦。”  
入江正一：“?”

（下）  
六道骸没有跟白兰一起走。  
他独自一人前往意大利南部的一座海边小镇，在一处小旅馆里住下，支付了直到明年四月的租金。尽管他讨厌自己的出生地，但这里的人实际上跟他毫无关系，并且对他的事一无所知。  
从旅馆外面的楼梯走下去，不出十步就有一家餐厅。骸通常会在这里解决午餐，而晚餐则根据心情而定。他并没有规律的作息时间，借由幻术，两三天不吃饭也无所谓。但旅馆的早餐是每天早晨固定派送，不吃的话会很奇怪。悠闲的居住了一阵之后，这个流程就成为了特定习惯。  
“骸君，到饭点了，有好好吃饭吗?”白兰今天也打电话来查了考勤。  
“没有。”骸放下了手里的刀叉，靠着椅背，对服务生比了一个稍等的手势。  
“我听到有人在弹钢琴，嗯，是无词歌，五月的微风?这是你点的吧。午餐合胃口吗?”  
就算看不到脸，骸也知道他在笑。“不是。”确实不是。  
“骸君又口是心非了。”  
“你的想象力丰富的让我佩服。”  
“能得到专业人士的夸奖真是荣幸。”  
这通电话很快就结束，让骸得以在食物还没凉透前把它们吃完。  
小镇只有五六月份才会有大量游客造访，平时门可罗雀，通常招待一些短期外出旅游的学生情侣或者是来采风的画家，骸是近期少有的常客，长期坐在店里弹琴的店主因此眼熟了骸。  
“女朋友今天也打电话了吗?”  
骸秉着一面不乐意被认成这种亲密关系，一面又乐意让那个一直叫自己“Fidanzata”的家伙被称为女朋友的态度，微笑着说：“是的，很恼人。”  
店主识趣的收了声。  
但即便如此，店里的人都发现了，直到这位客人离开这里之前，他依然每天用餐时接一通电话。或许是性格的原因，他看起来也并没有在生气的样子。

四月底的时候骸收拾行李回了日本。  
他的黑曜成员们，尤其是犬，像小狗一样迎接了他。犬热泪盈眶的样子，像发现了一个死而复生的人。  
库洛姆一阵高兴之后陷入忧虑中，并说了婚礼的事。  
“骸大人会去参加婚礼吗?”  
骸微笑着说：“不会。”  
“有守护者缺席的话，可能会引起家族之间的斗争。”  
“他们打起来才比较热闹。”

婚礼举办地位于罗马郊外的私人领地内。请帖和伴手礼盒提前半年就已经送到了客座家族的手中。  
请帖以Gesso家族作为署名，月白色的硬壳卡片上用鎏金一般的墨水写着工整的邀请词。堆满勿忘我和白玫瑰的花篮里放着一瓶香槟，两只高脚杯，一条银质黑种草挂坠的项链。  
半年过去，仍有两个没有送出的礼盒摆放在客厅中。虽然迪诺连哄带骗的说服了云雀，但库洛姆那边却传来噩耗。  
当听到六道骸拒绝参加婚礼后，Vongola立刻进入了紧急备战状态。

时值五月，风和丽日，婚礼如期举行。  
花园外的广场上整齐的停放着迎宾车，蔷薇与铁线莲正在盛放，纯白的大理石狮鹫和天使在金色光芒中张开翅膀。  
宾客们纷纷走到那座巍峨的中世纪城堡下，花园绿地上摆放着自助餐桌、香槟塔，那些漂亮的点心被盛放在镶嵌着螺钿的瓷盘中，堆叠着的杯子在阳光下熠熠生辉。目光所及的地方到处都簇拥着白玫瑰，点缀着薄荷绿的绸带，那条雪白的长廊蔓延进高门内，通向金碧辉煌的高台。  
入江正一为这场婚礼操碎了心。白兰不想找婚庆公司，所以，入江不仅要一边担当Millefiore执行官，一边监督技术部门，更是连首领的婚礼都要亲自操办。布置城堡不是件轻松事，他从年初就开始四处奔波。  
那些玫瑰，入江不知道最终的数量是多少，他觉得整个罗马的花草商都跟他打过交道了。同时玫瑰也占据了婚礼花销的重头，当然，最主要的还是这座城堡——白兰买下了这里，本来不出差错的话，这里明年将会成为世界文化遗产向公众开放。入江一再告诉白兰，没这必要，他又不会真的住进去，但白兰希望婚礼能办得像家庭聚会。但是，哪有这样的家庭聚会?入江正一放弃思考，说什么就是什么吧，照做就是。  
与恢宏的城池，美轮美奂的花海相比，宾客们显的零星散碎。穿着西装礼服的客人聚集在城墙下的草坪上享受着甜点和美酒。受邀而来的都是熟人，请帖上说，欢迎各位携亲友一同前往，即便如此，最后到场的人也并不算多。  
至于婚礼的礼服，是的，入江直到今天都还没能目睹到那位小姐的尊容。他委婉拜托过白兰带新娘子去设计师那边试穿礼服，但白兰却说把所有款式都运到房间里就行了，反正场地够大。入江不知道设计师是怎么在没有新娘三围，只知道“身材高挑气质可爱”的情况下把衣服做出来的，她真是个天才。  
如今，这一切终于要有个结尾了。入江正一瘫坐在椅子上，对眼下的状况还算满意。  
桔梗眼角隐约闪着泪光，“入江，你知道吗，之前白兰大人不久之前还在说，他是不婚主义者。”  
“......对于这件事，我不予置评。”  
斯帕纳走过来，把宾客名单递给了入江，“客人都到齐了。但是......”  
入江没有听他说完，“太快了吧，我还想再休息一会儿。”  
斯帕纳把话给咽了回去，替他捏了捏肩膀，“今天恐怕会很忙。”  
下一秒，入江正一就被Vongola的人给包围了起来。  
“入江先生，你是负责人吧。如果我们家族有人没有到场，白兰真的会宣战吗?”首领沢田纲吉扶着额头叹气，“我尽力了，但是没法全都召集过来。”  
斯帕纳代替他们解释，“Vongola的雾之守护者，说起来算是两个人。真正的雾之守护者今天并没有出现......正一，正一，你在听吗?”  
入江正一已经陷入宕机状态，过了一会儿他缓缓蹲下，抱住了肚子。  
“我带他回后台休息。”斯帕纳带走了入江。  
狱寺隼人警惕着周围，低声对纲吉说：“十代首领，Varia部队已经到位，家族遇到危机的时候，他们是一致对外的。但是听说少了两个人，战力有缺失，我们不能大意。”  
“不用这么夸张吧......”  
纲吉想，Xanxus大概没有来，那另一个又是谁?  
“我们就不能轻松的享受婚礼吗?”一并受邀前来的碧洋琪拿起一盘甜品，“都是熟面孔呢。Gesso,Giglionero,Cavallone,新娘那边的人还没到吗?”  
人们陷入了沉思。  
山本武笑着说：“斯帕纳说所有人都入场了，也就是说不会再有人来了吧。”  
“别说这么吓人的话啊?”狱寺用手肘狠狠撞了他一下。  
“山本说的对哦。”雷伯恩走过来，“宴请名单上的家族都已经到场了。”  
“也就是说，新娘是我们四个家族中的......”  
“不可能。”γ立刻给予否定，“如果是，为什么我们都不认识？或许新娘只是个道外的普通人而已。”  
纲吉看见雷伯恩笑了，于是他低声问：“雷伯恩，你知道是谁？”  
“也许吧。”

从这扇窗户往外看，可以看见整座庭院的全貌。  
中心喷泉瀑布雕塑群沿着长长的阶梯至下蔓延，卷曲树篱构成的方形迷宫整齐并列中心大道的两侧，蜿蜒的溪流旁的凉亭和夏夜就餐时的小屋隐藏在橡木林后，露出一片瓦红的屋顶。  
设计师合上窗，踌躇着看向屋内，“白兰大人，时间差不多了。”  
白兰放下手中的杂志，一本常见于机场候机室的刊物，从缝着绿丝绒的皮革沙发上站起来，舒展了一下脊背，走到镜子前将白色礼服上歪斜的领花重新扶正。

旋转楼梯的下方，象征缔结誓约的舞台，环绕着纯金玫瑰。  
距离预定的开场时间足足过去一个钟头后，最后出现在所有人眼前的是入江正一。  
入江拿着话筒，捂着肚子，在斯帕纳的搀扶下摇摇晃晃走上台。入江说明了为什么此刻是他站在这里：因为不可抗力原因，婚礼取消。  
Vongola的危机解除。  
“不管怎么说，请大家享受宴会......”  
毕竟钱已经花出去了。  
“但不可抗力原因到底是什么?”  
入江看了一眼斯帕纳和冲他摊手的设计师，以及一众从换衣室里出来的工作人员，“别说是新娘，现在连新郎也不见了。”  
“等我们回过神来的时候，白兰大人已经开车走了。”  
“......他居然被甩了，还是在自己的婚礼上。”

银白发色的青年将车停在了马路旁的停车线内，在车里脱掉那件有点过分修身的礼服后，换上了休闲外套，但对于皮鞋，暂时没什么办法。  
咖啡馆外挂着“正在营业”的招牌，一名女士正提着打包好的三明治从里面走出来。  
青年推开玻璃门走进去，店里人不多，音响里流淌出明快的流行乐，空气中弥漫着手磨咖啡的浓郁香气。服务生走过来询问，青年则简单示意，他是来找人的。  
在靠窗的卡座上，他看到了那个自己要找的人。  
骸正喝着咖啡翻阅报纸，那辆在阳光下格外醒目的白色敞篷车就停在正对面的街道上，或许他看见了，也或许没有。  
白兰在他面前坐下，从这个角度可以看见他的眼睛，而他并没有从报纸上移开目光。“骸君，请我喝一杯咖啡。”  
“哦呀，你破产了吗?”  
“我的存款都花光了哦。”  
骸放下报纸，挥挥手叫来服务生，点了一杯拿铁，加半杯糖，半杯牛奶。  
白兰补充说：“要把棉花糖堆得溢出来。最好是原味的，我是指棉花糖。”  
服务生满脸震撼的离开了。  
“再点两份三明治。我进来时看见一位女士买了两盒，应该不错。”  
“你一点钱都没有?”  
白兰抖了抖外套，露出里面已经变得皱皱巴巴的衬衣，“你瞧，看到你留的地址，我马上就赶来了，什么都没来得及带。”  
“我可没留什么地址。你打算用我的钱吗?好可怜。可惜我也没带多少。”  
白兰呵呵笑着，“所以，骸君不打算施舍我一下吗?”  
“三明治吗?”  
“当然是其他的什么啊。”  
“不知道你在说什么呢。”  
“你明明知道是什么。”  
“我不知道。”骸把端上来的一片三明治塞到他脸上。  
骸不想提，白兰那股信息素的味道现在还残留在身上。  
“我们先吃午餐。然后开车去南部，你可以先睡一觉，嗯，偶尔跟我聊聊天就行。”  
“你在开玩笑吗?我在南部住了快半年。”  
“我们可以度一年蜜月。等工资入账，再去其他地方。”  
“你的家族要解散了吧？”  
“我有办法处理，骸君不用担心。”  
“？完全没有在担心。”  
“骸君，口是心非。”  
“没有哦。”  
“说没有就是有。”  
“嗯，那说有？”  
“那就是有。”  
“……”  
之后的事，之后再说吧。

（后续）  
Varia基地内。  
斯库瓦罗重重地坐在沙发上，两腿一蹬，把从婚礼上带回来的香槟扔在一旁。  
“难以置信，居然什么事都没发生！沢田纲吉是在耍我们吗！”  
“这样不是挺好吗，不用干活也有工资可以拿。”  
“说起来，怎么没看到弗兰？”  
贝尔咯咯笑了两声，“他被Vongola的雾之守护者带去日本了，大概一个月前。”  
“为什么？”  
“说是学艺不精，要带回去好好管教。那个人是他的师父嘛。”  
“不是这个原因吧。”  
“那么你怎么看？玛蒙。”  
“大概是被抓到了把柄。”  
“谁的啊？”  
“天知道。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，很高兴和你分享了这个故事~


End file.
